


My Love is a Fever

by papership



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Warning: Poetry
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papership/pseuds/papership
Summary: (Translation)로스트 라이트에 합류한 옵티머스는 외계 종족에게 사로잡히고 만다. 메가트론은 그를 되찾기 위해 자신의 덜 유명한 기술을 사용해야만 한다.





	My Love is a Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Love is a Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996530) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



> 원문의 작가 노트 번역:  
> 그러니까 어느 날 친구와 스타 트렉 TNG "Menage a Troi" 에피소드를 보다가, 메가트론이 젊은 시절 시를 쓰곤 했다는 것이 기억났습니다... 그렇게 해서 이 픽이 태어났습니다.  
> 그 비디오는 여기에서 볼 수 있습니다: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ukG33mB5bw  
> 절 믿으세요, 볼 가치가 있어요!
> 
> 역자:  
> 작가님의 허락을 받고 번역합니다. 제가 굉장히 좋아하는 팬픽 중 하나라서 꼭 소개하고 싶었습니다.

매트릭스의 지도가 _로스트 라이트_ 를 곤충형의 유기체 종족인 브리아-자리에게 속한 우주 구역으로 이끌었을 때, 승무원 중 아무도 그들이 어떠한 심각한 문제도 마주하게 될 거라곤 생각지 않았다. 브리아-자리는 은둔하는 삶을 살았고, 은하 연방에 의석이 없었다. 따라서, 그러므로, 사이버트론에게 어떤 원한도 없었다. 그들의 우주는 오토봇-디셉티콘 전쟁 지역에서 너무나 멀리 떨어져 있기 때문이기도 했다. 게다가, 옵티머스 프라임이 승선해 있었다! 그는 그 불가해한 지도가 판독되었고, 사이버트론 기사단의 가능한 위치(브리아-자리 영역의 어딘가)가 특정되었다는 소식을 듣자마자 승무원들과 합류했다. 옵티머스는 유기체 종족과의 협상의 달인이었고, 그는 사이버트로니안의 모든 좋은 점의 전형이었다. 모든 생물체는 옵티머스를 사랑했다. 그를 사랑하지 않는 것은 불가능하니까.

그래서 그것은 완벽하게 놀라운 일이었다. 브리아-자리가, 옵티머스 프라임과 악수하고 _로스트 라이트_ 가 지나가게 허락하는 대신, 그를 함교에서 바로 그들의 수도로 순간이동시킨 것은.

우선, 아무도 그 곤충형 종족이 그런 기술을 소유하고 있을 거라곤 생각하지 못했다. 기계생명체인 사이버트로니안보다 더 기술적으로 진보한 유기생명체 종족이라니, 얼마나 창피한가! 두 번째로, 아무도 협상이 시작도 하기 전에 실패하리라고 생각하지 않았다. 그리고 마지막으로, 브리아-자리의 요구조건은 그 이상의 여정을 불가능하게 만들었다.

"적색 군락의 여왕은 너희들이 우리의 국경을 절대로 침범하지 않도록 보장하기 위해 인질로 우리와 남아있을 것이니라. 만약 사이버트로니안 함선이 한 척이라도 우리의 영역에 들어온다면, 우리는 주저 없이 이 인질을 처형하겠노라." 브리아-자리의 여왕이 화면에서 끽끽거리는 목소리로 말했다. 옵티머스는 그녀의 옆에 서 있었다. 무장해제되고, 어떤 기분 나쁘게 보이는 유기물질로 수갑이 채워진 채였다. 그의 마스크에도 불구하고, 프라임은 미안한 듯, 당황한 듯, 그리고 자기희생적으로 보이는 데에 성공했다. 그는 자신의 구속을 풀고 간수의 총을 쥐어 여왕의 머리에 대고 자유를 요구하지 않을 것이 분명했다. 메가트론이 만약 프라임의 입장이었다면 그랬을 것과는 다르게.

어쩌면 그게 브리아-자리가 그가 아니라 옵티머스를 납치한 이유일 터였다. 그들로서는 현명한 조치였다. _로스트 라이트_ 의 승무원들은 그가 선장이든 아니든 구하려고 신경 쓰지도 않았을 것이라고, 메가트론은 상당히 확신했다.

어쨌든, 그들은 정말로 옵티머스를 구출해야 했다. 빌어먹을 프라임, 항상 메가트론의 문제의 근원이었다.

잠시 양해를 구한 후 (여왕은 자비롭게도 생각할 시간을 주었다) 그리고 블래스터에게 통신을 끊으라고 신호한 후, 메가트론은 그의 승무원들을 향해 돌아섰다.

"브리아-자리와 그들의 이용 가능한 약점에 관한 정보가 있나? 전통이나, 독특한 특성이나, 사고방식이라든지?"

함교에 있는 모든 오토봇은 자신 없는 눈빛을 주고받았다.

"그들은 다른 종족과 별로 교제하지 않습니다... 다른 종족은 모두 야만적이거나 뭐 그렇다고 생각해서..." 블래스터가 별 확신 없이 말을 꺼냈다. "뭐라도 아는 사람은 함교로 오라고 함선 전체에 공지하겠습니다."

'뭐라도 아는 사람'은 마침 렁과 스워브였다. 메가트론은 그 작은 심리학자의 말이라면 기꺼이 들을 터였지만, 스워브의 얼굴은 두통이 다가올 징조였다.

"저는 외계종족 심리학자는 아니라서, 제 정보는 잘해봐야 피상적인 수준입니다." 렁이 말을 시작했다. "하지만 바리아-자리에 관해서 한 가지는 확실합니다. 그들은 매우 감정적인 생물체입니다. 그들의 감정에 대단한 중요성을 부여하죠. 그들은 그게 자신들을 지각없는 동물들과 구분해주는 거라고 믿습니다. 감정을 느끼고, 감정으로 본능과 차가운 이성을 극복하고, 감정에 따라 행동하는 능력 말입니다."

"맞아, 그리고 극적인 걸 엄청 좋아하지." 스워브가 덧붙였다. 그의 평소와 같은 웃음은 상황을 고려하면 조금 어색했다. "헤도니아의 바텐더한테서, 어떻게 한 남성 바리아-자리 무리가 여성에게 청혼하는지 들은 적이 있어. 걔들은 그녀를 다른 행성으로 데려가 구경시켜준 데다, 청혼 자체를 구경거리로 바꿔버리기까지 했다더라고. 그녀가 불쾌한 티만 내도 죽는시늉을 하고, 수많은 꽃에, 그녀의 아름다움을 묘사하는 시를 끝없이 읊어대면서 말이야."

"감정을 상식보다 가치 있게 여기고, 극적인 것에 열정을 쏟는단 말이지..." 메가트론은 생각에 잠겨 자신의 턱을 가볍게 두드렸고, 그의 스파크는 갑작스러운 싸늘한 공포의 손길에 전율했다. 메가트론의 머릿속에서 계획이 세워지고 있었다... 그런데 그는 그것이 마음에 들지 않았다. 전혀.

하지만 젠장, 그들은 정말로 바리아-자리의 영역에 들어가야 했다. 그리고 그들의 배는 힘으로 밀어붙이기엔 너무 작았다. 옵티머스를 그냥 남겨둘 수도 없었다. 그 멍청이는 사이버트론 기사단과 접촉해야 하니까. 어쨌든 기사들은 반신이고, 프라임은 그들에게 대화하기에 더 적합했다... 아, 다 망했군.

"블래스터." 메가트론이 턱을 들어 올렸다. 그의 광학렌즈는 결심으로 빛나고 있었다. "채널 열게."

여왕의 알현실이 화면에 다시 나타났다.

"말씀하신 조건을 숙고해보았습니다, 폐하. 저희는 귀국 국민들의 소망에 응해 즉시 떠날 것입니다. 하지만 저희가 폐하의 구역에서 영원히 사라지기 전에... 옵티머스가 여기 있고 제 말을 들을 수 있는 동안, 그에게 작별을 고하기를 허락해주시길 요청합니다."

여왕은 아래턱을 움직이며 곰곰이 생각했다.

"그대는 나의 승인을 얻었느니라." 그녀는 마침내 입을 열었다.

"감사합니다." 메가트론은 머리를 숙여 보이곤 옵티머스를 향해 섰다. 그는 묶인 채로 불편하게 자세를 바꿨다. 메가트론은 마지막으로 그를 마음속으로 저주하곤, 잠시간 광학 렌즈를 끄고 집중했다.

그 후 그는 다시 화면을 응시하고, 팔을 뻗어 극적인 자세를 취했다.

 _"그대를 향한 나의 사랑은,"_ 그는 시작했다, _"마치 유도등과 같아서,_

_너무나 강하게 타오르지만, 또한 너무나 멀리 떨어져,_

_우리를 상징하는 색으로 나뉜 채,_

_우리가 가까울 때조차 함께 있지 않다네._

_그럼에도 그대의 모든 타격은 애무처럼 느껴져,_

_그것을 소중히 여기며, 그것을 바라며... 그것은 저주로다."_

모든 이의 턱이 떨어졌다. 스워브조차도 말을 잃었으니, 그 자체로도 업적이었다. 옵티머스의 얼굴은 마스크로 보호받고 있어서, 그가 똑같이 입을 딱 벌렸을지 아는 것은 불가능했다. 하지만 그의 광학렌즈가 확대된 정도가 많은 것을 시사했다.

하지만 메가트론은 이제 막 시작했을 뿐이었다.

_"그대 없이는 모든 빛깔이 잿빛으로 변하니,_

_사망의 세계를 나는 헤매리,_

_스스로 죽지도 살아있지도 않은 채,_

_햇빛이란 무엇인가, 그것이 반사되지 않는다면_

_그대의 플레이팅의 섬광으로. 별은 무엇인가,_

_만약 그대가 여기서 그 아름다움을 즐기지 않는다면?_

_그대를 위하여 별들은 빛났고 영원히 빛나리!"_

"이건 꿈일거야." 트레일커터가 속삭였다. "이건 분명 꿈이야. 울트라 매그너스, 당신은 우리 모두 중에서 가장 제정신이잖아요. 제발 이게 현실이 아니라고 말해줘요."

"이건 현실이네." 매그너스가 울리는 목소리로 말했지만, 그의 목소리마저도 옥죄여 나왔다.

_"그리고 우주의 가장 먼 끝자락까지_

_당신의 이름을 나는 지니리, 오직 그대의 이름만을 ___

____

____

_그리고 아득한 별과 성좌에서 ___

____

____

_그대의 용모를 나는 보리라, 영원히 사로잡혀. ___

____

____

_작별이오, 나의 사랑이여. 나는 우리의 원정을 계속하리니, ___

____

____

_그러나 어떠한 기쁨도 나에겐 없으리라, 어떠한 축하도, ___

____

____

_그러니 모든 희망과 행복을 빼앗긴 채로 두리라."_

메가트론은 멈추곤, 그의 머리를 낮추고 손을 스파크 챔버 위로 올려 효과를 강화했다. 그는 그 상태로 완벽한 침묵 속에 잠시간 서 있었다. 그러자 화면에서 숨죽인 목소리가 들려왔다.

여왕의 홑눈은 눈물을 흘리고 있었고, 그것은 대부분의 유기체 종에서의 슬픔을 나타냈다. 그녀의 위쪽 팔들은 턱 아래에서 단단히 휘감겼고, 그녀의 아래턱은 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.

"멈추지 말라..." 그녀가 속삭였다. "멈추지 말라, 내가 간청하노라!"

메가트론의 캐논이 있던 팔의 손가락이 움찔거렸지만, 그는 곧 마음을 가다듬었고 화면을 다시 보기까지 했다. 눈이 마주치자 옵티머스는 꿈질거렸다. 메가트론의 붉은 시선은 오직 드높은 숭앙만을 보여줄 뿐이었지만, 프라임은 죽음의 전조가 기어 내려가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

_"그대의 완벽한 옵틱이 지닌 빛깔은_

_프라이머스의 스파크라, 다른 이는 말할지 모르나_

_이것은 나에겐 신성 모독과 같으니_

_바로 프라이머스인 까닭이라 감히 훔친 것은_

_그대의 시선 속에 빛나는 이 가장 순전한 푸른 빛을._

_그대의 미소는 오직 몇몇만이 볼 수 있었고_

_숨겨져 있네, 귀중한 보물처럼..."_

"저기," 스워브는 렁을 향해 몸을 기울였다. 그는 초조하게 킥킥 웃었다. "이거 메가트론이 프라임의... 아름다움을 칭송하는 시를 한 무더기 써뒀던 거야?"

"아니... 즉흥시 같은데요." 렁의 목소리도 마찬가지로 잠긴 것처럼 들렸다.

"와, 이거... 왠지 더 나은 것 같진 않네."

_"한순간 그대는 맹렬한 전사,_

_다음 순간- 그대는 부드러운 위안의 전달자,_

_그대는 세상의 모든 선물을 손바닥에 모아 쥐네,_

_너무나 사랑스레 고요 속에 폭풍 속에._

_나의 삶에 심히 많은 상실이 있었음에도,_

_당신이오, 나의 스파크, 내가 영원히 그리워할 이는._

_나의 유일한 위로는 이것이리라:_

_그대가 존재했던 세계가 가장 아름답도다."_

메가트론은 잠시 멈추었지만, 다행스럽게도, 여왕이 끼어들었다.

"그 이상은 되었느니라... 부디, 그 이상은." 그녀는 눈물을 닦아내고 있었다. 그동안 그녀의 수행원들과 장관들이 왕좌 뒤에서 훌쩍였다. 옵티머스에게 총을 겨누고 있던 경비병들은 눈물을 치우려고 눈을 깜박이고 있었다. "그대의 연인을 돌려보내겠노라, 자색 군락의 여왕이여. 부디... 절망하지 말라."

그녀의 신호에 경비병들은 옵티머스의 구속을 끊었고, 그의 형체는 금빛에 둘러싸였다- 그리고 사라졌다.

"옵티머스의 에너지 신호가 화물실에서 감지되었습니다." 블래스터가 즉시 보고했다. 그는 기쁨을 가까스로 억누르고 있었다.

메가트론은 대단하게도, 그의 배역을 끝까지 연기했다.

"무궁한 감사를 올립니다, 폐하." 그는 화면에 깊이 허리 숙여 인사했다.

"오, 전혀 그럴 필요 없다!" 여왕이 위쪽 팔을 흔들었다. "그대는 나의 눈을 열어주었느니라, 자색 군락의 여왕이여. 우리는 항상 그대의 종족을 은하의 나머지와 똑같이 여겼다. 야만적이고 진정으로 강한 감정을 느낄 수 없다고. 나는 우리가 착각했다는 것을 알게 되어 기쁘구나. 그대는 여정을 진행하라. 우리의 영역은 그대에게 열려있느니라. 그리고 이제... 그대의 사랑하는 이를 보러 가라." 그녀는 아래턱을 흔들었다. 그것은 브리아-자리의 바디랭귀지로는 미소에 해당되었다. "그대들의 재회를 지체시키는 것은 잔혹한 일이니. 그럼 안녕히!"

그리고 화면은 어두워졌다.

침묵이 함교에 걸렸다. 메가트론은 자리에 있는 모든 이들을 천천히 살펴보았다. 그의 광학렌즈는 붉고 화난 잉걸불처럼 그을리고 있었다.

"만약 너희들 중 누구라도," 그는 조용히 말했다. 단어들이 무거운 쇳덩이처럼 떨어져 내렸다. "이걸 녹화했다는 걸 알게 된다면, 내가 그 결함품을 찾아내서 직접 조각조각 해체해버릴 거다."

그러고 나서 그는 몸을 돌려 함교를 나갔다. 문들이 그의 뒤로 부드러운 '쉭' 소리와 함께 닫혔다.

침묵은 한순간을 더 머물렀다. 그 후 스워브의 자제력이 무너졌다.

"제발 누가 녹화했다고 말해줘!"

"당연히 녹화했지!" 블래스터는 모욕당한 것처럼 보였다. 조금 걱정스러운 듯도 했지만. "게다가 내가 어쩌면 그걸 방금 함선 인트라넷에 올렸을 수도 있고 안 했을 수도 있지..."

"제군을 알게 되어 영광이었네!" 스워브가 손을 흔들고 그에게 경례했다. "우리는 그대를 영웅으로 기억할 걸세!"

한풀 꺾인 쾅 소리가 배 내부 어딘가에서 울렸다. 그리고 벽이 조금 흔들렸다.

렁은 블래스터의 화면들 쪽으로 시선을 던졌다. 화면들은 화물칸 벽에 가해진 손상을 표시해주고 있었다.

"우주선 안에선 쏘면 안 된다는 걸 기억해야 할 텐데." 심리학자가 중얼거렸다. 하지만 그는 그리 걱정하진 않았다. 어쨌든, 사람들에 대해 본인들이 깨닫고 있는 것보다 더 많이 아는 것이 그의 직업이었으니까.


End file.
